


Dropping hints

by stellecraft



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, everyone lives at least to the events of the force awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: The entire rogue one team was pulled off the beach after they destroyed Jyn's father's weapon. Bodhi and Jyn start a relationship and to everyone except Cassian its obvious that Cassian is their other boyfriend.





	Dropping hints

      Jyn snapped awake. She was bound to the bed and there were droids above her tittering at her. She tried to fight against her restraints but she felt like a limp noodle.

      “Jyn Erso you will hurt yourself if you continue to fight. Not that I would mind too horribly if they sedated you again.” Jyn went limp and looked in the direction of the voice.

      “K2SO?” The voice had come from a beat up protocol droid in the corner.

      “The one and only. Cassian had a backup drive that the rebellion uploaded into an available droid. They seemed to think it would be useful when you woke up.” Jyn felt tears at the corners of her eyes and shook her head slightly. It was the experience that was all. She was not tearing up over Cassian Andor.

      “I’m sorry K2, I couldn’t save him.”

      “On the contrary. He was picked up right next to you on the beach. He is still in a bacta tank, however.” Jyn managed to wriggle an arm out of her restraints and undo them. She pushed herself upright, something the medical droids tittered at her for, and swung her feet around.

      “I’m fine.” The medical droids tried to push her down and she swatted them away. “How many did we lose?”

      “Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze are all in stable condition. We lost enough that it was a strategic blunder troop wise but it was worth it.” The protocol droid puttered over to her and helped her to her feet. “I assume Cassian is your first stop.” Jyn let herself lean heavily on the droid as he led her down the hallway outside her room. People moved out of the way as they saw them coming, staring at Jyn in awe. They turned into a room and Jyn saw Cassian suspended in the bacta tank. She stood there for a moment before she left the room. The repurposed protocol droid followed her.

      “Where are you going?”

      “Somewhere. I can’t look at him like that.”

      “I have a place.” K2SO pushed in front of her and she followed. They ended up in a room that was obviously somebody’s personal quarters. “Cassian will not need these until he is released so I suggest you stay here until other arrangements can be made for you.”

      Jyn looked around. There was a spare coat draped across the back of the chair at the desk. The rest of the room was clean and tidy. She could see items stored in a footlocker neatly. She dropped the bag she had picked up from her medical room onto the ground with a thunk.

      “Thank you K2SO.” She heard the droid leave and unwound her scarf. She draped it over the footboard of the bed. Shrugging on her vest she tossed it into a corner. She systematically stripped, throwing her clothes in every direction, before she grabbed clothes out of Cassian’s closet. She would find some more clothes for herself tomorrow and find out where to wash the clothes she had.

 

* * *

 

 

      Cassian walked through the base as he made his way to his rooms. K2SO had told him that Jyn, Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze made it through as well but he hadn’t seen them. The medical droids had only let him go provided that he spend the next few days doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and otherwise resting.

      He entered his room and stopped. Jyn’s scarf was draped over the end of his bed. The rest of her clothes were strewn around the room. He could see a figure wrapped up in his covers and sighed. Jyn hadn’t been around long enough to get permanent quarters when they underwent the mission to Scarif. Of course, it made sense that K2SO would just drop her in his rooms until they figured it out.

      Cassian moved towards the bed as he set aside his weapons in their proper spots. He picked up Jyn’s clothes and deposited them in his dirty clothes hamper then added his own. He settled onto the bed and tugged some of the blankets from around Jyn to cover himself.

 

* * *

 

 

      It was freezing. Jyn looked up at the ceiling of her room. She had gotten her own quarters when the rebellion made it to Hoth. She had spent two nights freezing her ass off despite the fact that she had scrounged up as many blankets as she could. Her door popped up and she sat up to see Bodhi in the doorway. He seemed to be carrying every blanket that he owned.

      “I can’t take this cold anymore.” Jyn patted the bed beside her and Bodhi settled down. He arranged himself under the blankets and added the ones he had brought to the pile. It warmed them up a bit but they were both still freezing. Eventually, Jyn pushed herself upright.

      “Cassian has a small heater in his room and I know he’s on a night shift. Come on.” The two of them gather up their blankets and made their way to Cassian’s room. Chirrut was returning to the room he shared with Baze across the hall and gave them a knowing look. Jyn responded with a rude gesture.

      “I may be blind but I did still see that. Taking advantage of the Captain’s space heater you two?”

      “It’s too damn cold.” Jyn set her blankets down and began to fiddle with the locking panel on the door. She made quick work of the mechanism and hacked it so that she could add her prints as well as Bodhi’s. The door popped open and the two of them rushed in before the heat could dissipate into the hallway. She and Bodhi made a veritable nest of blankets on the bed and climbed in. They both relaxed as they settled into the warmth.

      When Cassian came back, warned by Chirrut that he had visitors, he just sighed. Jyn had managed to completely entangle herself in the blankets and Bodhi’s limbs. Bodhi was barely visible under the pile of blankets. Cassian stripped off his boots and wriggled his way into the pile of blankets in his bed. He didn’t particularly mind having the two of them in his room, it did make it warmer and the extra blankets were appreciated, but he didn’t understand why they always did it. It was well known that Bodhi and Jyn had a relationship going. Cassian always bit his lip when his fellow intelligence officers brought it up and teased him for his hopeless crush on both of them. Hell, his hopeless crush was the worst kept secret on the Hoth base besides the fact that Han Solo was carrying flames for both of the Skywalker twins. Not that the smuggler would ever admit it.

      “How was sifting through information for the next mission?” Cassian looked at Jyn who was watching him.

      “It went. There is quite a lot to sort through.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Cassian looked around his room and began to wonder when Jyn and Bodhi’s belongings, everything they owned, had ended up in his room. The three of them didn’t own much to begin with so the room wasn’t overly full. He looked up as Jyn stumbled through the door and moved out of the way enough so that she could flop on the bed.

      “You know you have your own room.”

      “You and Bodhi always end up here. What’s the point of me staying in my own room when my boyfriends both end up here?”

      “Boyfriends?” Cassian spluttered. Boyfriends? She was with Bodhi. Why was boyfriend plural? Was she just teasing him? Did she know about his helpless crush on her?

      “Boyfriends. I thought Bodhi and I made that clear.” Jyn tugged him down so that she could octopus him and sighed. She promptly drifted off to sleep. Cassian continued to look at her in shock until Bodhi entered the room.

      “Look I think I might have given you two the wrong impression.” He tried to pull away from Jyn but the woman was gripping him tightly. “You two stay here and I’ll go find somewhere else to sleep.” Bodhi settled on the edge of the bed with an exasperated look on his face.

      “Cassian we know you have a crush on us. I would have thought that our constant crashing in your room, the hugs, the kisses to the cheek, made it obvious we were more than willing to act on that crush.” Cassian managed to free himself from Jyn. He slipped passed Bodhi and pulled on some pants and a shirt.

      “Look I really need to think this through. I never thought you two were interested in me and well…” Cassian made a hasty escape out the door. He wondered the base for a bit until he found himself in a small room off the shuttle port with Han Solo. Han took one look at him and handed him the bottle of Corellian brandy that he had been drinking. Cassian took a long swig and handed the bottle back.

      “You look like you got hit by a troop carrier. Does this have something to do with Bodhi Rook and Jyn Erso wondering around the base talking animatedly with everyone about their rebellion intelligence boyfriend Cassian Andor?”

      “They’ve been what?”

      “You didn’t know?” Han handed the bottle back to Cassian who took another swig and passed it back. “They talk about you with stars in their eyes and hope in their voice and all that other romantic bantha shit.” Han took a swing out of the bottle and passed it back to Cassian. They continued to pass the bottle back and forth for a while until Cassian dropped his head into his hands.

      “What if I want to take what they’re offering even if they decide they don’t want me down the line?”

      “I don’t think they would.” They both looked up to see K2SO, properly in his imperial combat droid form again, entering the room.

      “Cassian, Jyn is looking for you.”

      “Blast!” Cassian stood up and handed the bottle back to Han.

      “Cassian I’d say go for it.” Cassian looked Han over and groaned.

      “If this comes back to bite me in the ass I’m coming for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Cassain watched as Jyn stripped. She had a large gash on her side covered with bacta and her hands were bandaged. Bodhi was currently suspended in a bacta tank after he was too close to an explosion.

      “Damnit.” Cassian moved in and yanked Jyn against him. He pulled her in for a rough kiss and shoved her pants down. Jyn’s hands were busy pushing his jacket off and shoving his shirt off. They pulled apart to remove the rest of their clothes and Jyn yanked him down onto the bed. Cassain shoved her down but soon found her on top of him, grinding onto his dick.

      “If we do this we do it my way Captain.” Cassian felt his dick jump at his title and watched as Jyn felt it. “Hm you seemed to like that Captain.” His dick jumped again and she grinned. With quick movements she grabbed a condom from his stash. He didn’t even question how she knew where it was, Jyn was suited for her position as a spy because she couldn’t be in a place without discovering its secrets, and let her roll it onto him. His eyes rolled back slightly as she lowered herself down onto him and began to grind down.

      “Sith spit…” Cassian’s hands came up to rest on her hips, encouraging her to move up and down on him. She worked his dick inside her with a moan and Cassian slid his hands up to tangle in her hair, tugging her down for a kiss. Jyn’s movements slowed at the angle and Cassian began to thrust into her, pulling away from the kiss to mouth at her neck. He sucked a vicious looking mark there before he nibble up to right behind her ear and began whispering dirty things into it. One hand slid between them to rub at her clit.

      Jyn exploded on top of him, her body writhing as she came down. Cassian sunk deep into her and filled the condom before pulling out and disposing of it. He settled back into bed, letting Jyn rest against him as he pulled up the blankets to cover them.

      “You and Bodhi are never allowed to scare me like that again.” His hands traced the bacta bandage along her side. “If Han hadn’t been there we would have never gotten the two of you out.”

      “It’s our job Cassian. Just like it’s your job.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Bodhi watched the dark skinned young man come down from the Falcon. When the Princess had told him there had been a high profile defector from the First Order he had wanted to meet the young man. He felt Jyn come up behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder as the young man ran to greet one of the pilots.

      “Cassian back?”

      “He’s still out. The princess says he should be back with base recommendations soon. Is that the stormtrooper defector?” Jyn had been the one to retrieve Poe Dameron from Jakku and had heard a lot about FN-2187, renamed Finn, from the younger man.

      “Yeah.” Bodhi turned to head down into the base. He knew that the Princess would have need of him and Jyn and that he would meet the defector at a later point. Maybe Cassian was back in the hour since he had last checked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
